Hollywood is the Life
by IHKF
Summary: When Renge Houshakuji, Cathy Smith, Sam Manson, Kitty Pryde, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Raven of the Teen Titans run away, what happens when they all have to live in the same house together? What would happen if it was a mansion in Hollywood?
1. Preview

**Preview**

"So...Danny's finally got a girlfriend?" Cathy winced.

"She's not Wendy, but she's enough for him, that's for sure." Chris responded.

"How close are they?"

"Closer than anything." Sam replied.

* * *

Cathy hugged herself as Sam and Chris turned to leave. The door shut and she let out a deep sigh as she sat down on her couch. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

* * *

Cathy screamed in terror as the floor beneath her started to glow a diffrent color.

"Who are you?"

"You have nothing to fear Ms. Smith. I am General Gain of the GAA, we're here to help."

"With what?"

"I have taken into concideration that you've been wronged some how."

"How would you know-" A picture of her and Danny came up on the screen.

"WHAT THE- HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME?!"

"We prefer the term **S**ilently **P**oking **Y**our **I**nformation **N**ear **G**enerals." Cathy glared.

* * *

"We have an offer Ms. Smith."

"This would be...?"

"**R**uining **U**sefull **N**egotiations** A**nd** W**alking** A**wayin **Y**outh."

"YOU WANT ME TO RUN AWAY?!"

* * *

"I know this might be confusing Ms. Smith but it'll help."

"What about Grandpa? What about Sam? What about Chris?"

"We'll work that out." General Gain replied.

* * *

"Make a decision Smith!"

"Depends on where I'm going..." Cathy answered in a low voice.

* * *

"H...H...H-"

"Hollywood-"

"Hollywood! I'm staying in Hollywood!"

"Yes, now please calm down."

* * *

"You will be staying with five other girls."

"Who are they?"

Gain dropped down five pictures onto the table.

"Kitty Pryde, Samantha Manson, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Raven, and Renge Houshakuji."

"When do we leave?"

"Right now." Gain answered with a sly smile.

* * *

"Okay, so who is everybody?" Cathy asked, setting her luggage down.

"I'm Kitty."

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Isabella."

"Renge!"

"My name's Raven."

Cathy smiled. "Well looks like we'll get along just fine!"

* * *

**somebody give me my truck  
so i can ride on the clouds  
so i can turn up the bass like**

"What does your name mean anyway?" Renge rose an eyebrow at Kitty's question.

"It means don't ask me that again or I'll kick your arse."

**what you gonna do when the crowd goes ayo?  
why you standing on the wall?  
**

"YOU REPLACED MY SUNTAN LOTION WITH PURPLE SPRAY PAINT?!" Renge hissed, throwing the bottle at Kitty. The bottle went straight passed her head. "I don't see what you're complaining about! It's non-toxic!"

Isabella was passing by the door and turned to look at Renge. "Ohhh, honey that's not a good look for you..."

Renge gave her a death glare.

**music`s startin everywhere  
so why dont you just move along?**

"Why are you in the dark?" Cathy asked Raven, tilting her head to the side.

The teen titan took her poetry book and looked up at the blonde. "Because, I don't DO light."

"Oh...well then..."

**i see you looking at me  
like i`m some kinda of freak  
get up outta your seat  
why don`t you do somethin`?**

"TUG! TUG! TUG!" The crowd cheered. Isabella and Cathy tugged on the rope, both on seperate ends of the pool. A waiter passed by Isabella, accidently nudging her in the process. The black haired girl screamed as she fell head first into the deep end of the pool.

"Well that was convinent." Sam said crossly.

The rest of the group turned and looked at her.

**now you're all in my grill  
cause i say what i feel  
only rock to whats real  
never gonna bumpbump  
**

"So...why'd you leave?" Isabella asked, turning to Sam. "Because I felt like it."

"Uhhh...okay?"

She shook her head and took a bite of her ice cream.

**but i cant do that with you  
only here with my crew  
you can roll if you can  
don`t be a punk punk  
**

"You all will know me well enough by sixth week here that I do NOT come out of my room often." Raven spoke in a dark voice.

"Jeez...sounds like me on a bad day." Sam commented.

"I thought all days were bad for Goths." Kitty stated, focusing on her computer.

Sam glared. "You're getting goths mixed up with emos."

"There's a diffrence?" Renge asked, suprise written on her face.

**Theres a time when we all choose  
To either quit or follow through  
**

"You guys are all that I have now...and you know that we're all that any of us have got." Cathy stated in a sad tone, setting down her tea as she looked at Renge, who had her bags packed. "So I don't know...what you're planning to do once you leave here." The red head looked at her then looked back down at her case.

**To just loose faith  
Or trust your heart  
**

"Don't you think they're going to come looking for us?!" Raven screamed, slamming her cup down onto the counter. "If they care, and most of us know that they did, they're going to look for us and they won't stop until they find us! Running away didn't make things any better!"

Kitty had enough and stood up as well. "Then why'd you even leave in the first place?!"

"I'm wondering the same thing right now!" Raven hissed back.

**To somehow lead you through the dark  
You're not the only one who's dreamin'  
**

"I don't know what to do anymore...I just don't!" Cathy cried into her arms. Isabella looked on at the girl sadly before hugging her, allowing her to cry on her shoulder. "I don't think any of us do..."

**And who needs help to carry on  
We might get lonely but we're not alone**

"What can we even do?" Isabella asked, panick running like blood in her veins.

"Everything." Raven answered.

**Cause we are sisters  
We stand together**

"If we're going to do this, we HAVE to get back in contact with our old friends!" Cathy voiced rather loudly.

"Do you know what you're asking?!" Renge screeched.

"Yes! Cooperation and help!"

"What if we can't get that back where we come from?" Sam asked.

"Then you hope to goodness that we can stay together the whole way through this!" Kitty answered through her teeth.

* * *

And that's all I'm showing! Hahah haha hah hah! ^^ Okay! So Im' writing the Prolouge right now! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Do' Somethin' by Britney Spears, Cheetah Sisters by the Cheetah Girls, Monster Buster Club, DAnny Phantom, Ouran Highschool Host Club, X-Men Evolution, OR Phineas and Ferb!


	2. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Singletown is such a quiet place, uh well, if you get rid of the constant trouble making aliens, of course. This quiet, peaceful town (Once again, minus the aliens) is the home to the sweet, happy Rhaposodian by the name of Cathy Smith. Ah yes, and home to Danny Sacks, the proud sportsman of Singletown. Danny was the one boy Cathy couldn't keep herself together around. He was everything to her, and she certainly hoped she was his everything as well! All hope of that would be lost tomorrow, though, even if she didn't know it.

In another town, Raven was waking up to the bright sun in which she dearly hated. The area of Jump City was waking up to the same thing as well. Some people despised it as much as she did, pulling the covers over their faces. Others were happy and cheery, ready to get the day started...like Beast Boy ever sense Terra came back. She crossly sighed slid back onto her pillow.

Now in another place, Kitty Pryde was trying to get by the hussle and bussle of the Institute. She was shoved and barged into all anything you can thing of that would hurt in the case of standing in close crowds. She screeched as she was knocked the ground and trampled all over. She moaned as she laid there in the middle of the hall. "Kitty? Are you alright?" Kitty looked up at the red head mutant known as Jean. "Uhh, yeah. I'm just gonna like, go get breakfeast now." Jean helped her up. "See you in the kitchen!" As she walked off, Kitty placed a hand onto her fore head. What a wonderful way to start the morning.

Danville, oh wonderful Danville! A black haired girl awoke to the warm sun and the sound of sweet humming birds. Her name was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and today was her day. "Today is it, Pinky!" She yelped in happiness at her non-stop shaking chiuaha. (A/N: Heheheh...sorry! that's one of the words I can never remember how to spell! I know, call me stupid but I just can't remember how to spell it! Please don't leave any rude comments about that!) She slipped on her purple dress and tied a nice purple ribbon in her hair. She looked at herself and nodded at her reflection. "Today's the day I'm going to tell you Phineas! I'm going to tell you I love you!"

Samantha Manson sat up in her bed and yawned, looking out the window. She groaned inwardly at the sun shining brightly in her eyes. "I'm a creature of darkness darn it! Why did THIS have to be my room?" She had made a refrence to her new room. Her family had moved, in the same area so she still went to the same school, but they had moved nevertheless. She had gotten the room where the sun came in direct contact with her eyes when it rose up. She growled at her parent's failed attempts to get her to be more, GIRLY! She hated that word AND that thought. THe only thing that made her girly was that she was a girl and that she was in love with the one thing all the girls wanted, Danny Phantom.

Renge Houshakuji sat in her seat silently for the first time, watching Kyoya Ootori work at the host club's bills. "Why couldn't you have been like Miyabi?" She mumbled to herself. She gasped and noticed that something had caught Kyoya's eyes. It was Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka, whom she had recently found out was a girl. "Why is he looking at her?" She asked blindly. He was starring at Haruhi with something that seemed like...what was it? Want? Hope? Renge gasped silently as another thought occured to her. Was it love he was tarring at Haruhi with? Love? She got up, deciding to confront him. "Kyoya?" He looked up. "Yes Renge?" She gulped. "Are you in love with Haruhi?" He stayed silent then turned back to his checks. Renge, no longer expecting a reply, was about to walk away. "I'm suprised you could tell." She stopped in her tracks and brought a hand to her cheek. Oh no...those blasted tears are here now.

* * *

Okay, so that's the prolouge! How'd you guys like it? Now, this is my first fanfic with Renge, Kitty, Sam, and Isabella. The only one I've ever written about is CAthy. Hopefully you guys still like it though! Please comment!


	3. Mission RUNAWAY

**Chapter 1: **

**Mission R.U.N.A.W.A.Y**

Cathy Smith walked gracefully through the halls, her books in hand. An on-looking boy known as Jeremy Casel watched with never-ending love in his eyes, making Cathy walk a little faster. She soon came to the hallway with located her locker. She took notice of the bell getting ready to ring. Clue enough as it is, there was nobody in the blue hallway. She shrugged and twisted the lock open. She heard speaking and turned away from her safe keepings. There stood the boy she always wanted to see, Danny Sacks. She had fallen for him quite some time ago! The good thing is that they're best friends, so it wasn't like how Jeremy stalked her or anything. Danny was speaking with a blonde girl who had big blue eyes. She wore a school girl outfit (which is probably what atracted Danny's attention in the first place) and a cute little charm braclet on her left wrist. Cathy looked down at what she was wearing. She was wearing her regular pink sweater, green half-shirt, and pink pants. She grumbled to herself at her own taste of fashion. She looked like a walking mess. She stole a glance at Danny one last time before heading to class.

A dark haired girl took a seat on a chair and started to silently drink her herbal tea. Her friend Cyborg wasn't up yet so he and her other friend Beast Boy, who was up strangly more on time than usual, couldn't start a loud, obnoxious game yet. This was the way she liked it. What she disliked however, was that Beast Boy's girlfriend, Terra, had her arms wrapped around his neck while he made tofu for breakfest. She sighed inwardly. It wasn't like her to get jealous. Besides, she was always ment to stay in the dark, untouched. After all, her name was Raven.

Kitty Pryde silently combed her hair and put a lipgloss on. She had to look presentable to the student body! As she picked up her book bag that was thrown carelessly on the floor, she heard talking out side her door. It was the voices of Scott Summers and her crush, Kurt Wagner. "I kind of feel like she's everything to me." Kitty took in a deep breath. They were talking about a girl! (A/N: Okay! I'm sorry, but I'm a newbie to X-Men Evolution, once again no mean comments, so I am just not going to take a chance with Kurt's accent and just make it look the same way! I'm so very sorry!) "I mean, she's all that I ever dream about now!" She slipped her ear to the door. "Jeez, sounds like you've fallen hard buddy!" Scott replied, laughing a little at how energetic the blue boy was. As they passed the door, Kitty secretly stuck her head out the door, yes, using her phasing ability. "Just the thought makes me want to do a cart wheel!" He did just as he had said and preformed the gymnatics trick. Scott laughed again at his buddy and continued to walk down the hall with him. She took her head back in and tapped her chin with her pointer finger. "Who was Kurt talking about?" she decided to find out, one way or another...

A raven haired girl hopped happily over to her neighbor's home. The owners were the Flynn-Fletchers. It was 8:00, which ment that Phineas Flynn-Fletcher was awake and done with his expiriment for today! She opened the fence door to see a big pool dug into the back yard. This was obviously their project for today. "Hey Isabella!" Came a sweet tone. There stood Phineas, in a red bathing suit with yellow stripes on it, holding a surfing board. she let out a soft dreamy sigh and pulled herself together. "Hi Phineas! Whatcha' Doin'?" She saw him smile at her catchphrase. "Backyard Swimming pool! What about you?" She gulped. "Actually Phineas, there's something I need to tell you." He nodded. "Well! Go ahead!" she looked down at her shoes, suddenly finding them interesting. "Uhh...I...well-" Phineas interupted her. "Hold that thought Isabella! Ferb needs my help. HEY! NO RUNNING AROUND THE POOL! USE YOUR JET PACKS ME AND FERB MADE!" Isabella sighed in annoyance. This was going to be a long...long day.

Samantha Manson sat down in her seat, automatically getting a paper and pen out. She sighed as she heard the door to the classroom open and close. This could mean only one thing. Danny Fenton. She looked up to see him smiling at her-wait. No. It wasn't to her. It was to somebody behind her. She turned around and saw who the smile was at. She grimaced. Paulina. Jeez, first Paulina, then Valarie, then back to Paulina again? Really? She groaned and turned back to her work, not wanting to see the gushy romance between to two. Between her overly energetic and happy parents, her hatered of Paulina and Danny's relationship with Paulina, she wondered why she didn't just run away. That's it. That's when the idea clicked. She set down her pen and started to think about this. Could she really run away?

Renge Houshakuji walked down the empty Ouran highschool hallways. Her long hair swayed back and forth, a giant red ribbon bounced in her hair as she walked. "So Kyoya loves Hauhi...does he?" Renge decided to get her mind off of that and think about the persistent enemy host club that they now faced. The only host club members they had not tried to steal away from them were her and, dare she think of him, Kyoya. She narrowed her eyes, disapointed at her inability to get him off her mind. The lady manager stopped at the front of the host club's door, Music Room 3. She had decided to wait until host club hours were over to come. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The enterance opened only a smidge before she heard talking. Raising an eyebrow, she decided to eavesdrop. "What do you think of Renge?" A voice that sounded like Karou's came up. "I don't know Karou. What about you guys?" Came Hikaru. "She's mean." She heard Honey-Senpai say. "She's a real nusicance." Came Mori's more masculin tone. "She annoys me sometimes. She really does!" Haruhi added. Renge gulped a little. Haruhi was supposed to be her best friend now, wasn't she? "I dislike her. She's not exactly classy if you know what I mean." Renge nearly hissed through her teeth at Tamaki's voice. "I hate her." She gasped at the flat out comment that broke all silence. That was Kyoya's voice. It was her Kyoya that had said that. He hated her? She fought back tears and gulped once again as a bubble came up to her throat. She could'nt see them, but she knew that if she could see the host club that she would cry even harder. She shook her head and got up, running down the hall as quickly as she could.

Cathy sighed as she sat down in her chair. Danny had decided to walk home alone. Basically, it was just her, Chris, and Sam. Not that she minded, of course! It was just that she had hopped for alone time with Danny. Of course, she knew she wasn't going to get that now. She looked up and noticed Sam and Chris giving each other knowing smiles at Cathy. She rose an eyebrow. "What?" Chris answered. "Cathy? Do you know what Danny's got now?" She felt her heart jump at the mention of his name. "No...what?" Sam continued for Chris. "Danny's got a girlfriend now!" Cathy heart stopped beating. The sentence repeated in her head over and over again. "So...Danny's got a girlfriend?" Cathy winced. "She's not Wendy, but she's enough for him, that's for sure." Chris responded. "How close are they?"

"Closer than anything." Sam replied. Cathy nodded. She remembered that she had not told Sam nor Chris about her crush on Danny, well, if you could call it a crush anymore. Cathy knew it was much more than that now. "I see..." Chris chuckled. "She's blonde, she has big blue eyes-" He was saying more of course, but Cathy knew who it was instantly. It was that girl she saw Danny talking to earlier. SHE was his girlfriend. Sam looked at her watch. "Uh oh! I've gotta get home!" Chris smiled towards her. "Here, I'll walk you home!" He offered. She nodded and smiled. "See ya Cathy!" Cathy hugged herself as Sam and Chris turned to leave. The door shut and she let out a deep sigh as she sat down on her couch. "Why couldn't it have been me?" The blonde shivered. What could she do about this? She knew that she saw, and talked, and walked with Danny everyday. And she knew that when a boyfriend and girlfriend first get together they're insepereable. That means that she'd have to see him go goo goo ga ga over her all day and night. That thought tore Cathy apart, piece by piece. "What can I do?" A gasp let course through her throat as the ground started to shake. She flew up from her seat. "An earthquake?!" She frantically looked around, trying to find a comforting safe place to hide. The girl fell to the ground, hitting her head. "Ow..." Looking down, Cathy screamed in terror as the floor beneath her started to glow a diffrent color.

Soon, she was in another place, somehow. "What the? Where am I?" She held her breath. "Did I die?"

"Rest assured you didn't Ms. Smith." Cathy screeched and turned around. "Who are you?"

"You have nothing to fear Ms. Smith. I am General Gain of the GAA, we're here to help."

"With what?"

"I have taken into concideration you've been wronged somehow." Cathy rose an eyebrow. "Your heart is broken and you are confused as to what to do next."

"How would you know-" A picture of her and Danny came up on the screen. He had his arms locked around her shoulders and his cheek was on her's. He was giving a flashy grin while she was blushing and smiling at the camera. Her jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE-HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME?!"

"We prefer the term **S**ilently **P**oking **Y**our **I**nformation **N**ear **G**enerals."

"That spells OUT Spying!" She hissed.

General Gain seemed to think about it for a moment then shrugged. "Hmm, I guess it does." Cathy glared.

He walked back over to the computer. "We've been watching you for some time Ms. Smith. It is very important to us that you are happy as well." Cathy rose an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"We have an offer Ms. Smith."

"This would be...?"

"**R**uining **U**sefull **N**egotiations** A**nd** W**alking** A**way in **Y**outh."

"YOU WANT ME TO RUN AWAY?!"

General Gain shook his head, causing Cathy to think about her issue. She knew she could do it. She knew she could leave and she knew she wanted to. However, she knew it was the coward's way out, and she knew it would really hurt her friends, her family!

"I know this might be confusing Ms. Smith but it'll help."

"What about Grandpa? What about Sam? What about Chris?" Cathy asked, frantically waving her arms around.

"We'll work that out." General Gain replied.

Cathy took a deep breath. "I just...I just don't know..." He scowled slightly. "I love them. I love them and I know that it'll hurt me and it'll hurt them if I-"

"Make a decision Smith!"

She stayed silent for a few seconds, then turned towards the General. "Depends on where I'm going..." Cathy answered in a low voice. The general smirked and snapped his fingers. A light came up from the floor and teleported both of them before a big sign that had Cathy hypervenalating.

"Like where you'll live?"

"H...H...H-"

"Hollywood-"

"Hollywood! I'm staying in Hollywood!"

"Yes, now please calm down." Gain asked, rubbing his temples.

Cathy coughed and straightened herself out. "Alright..." He smirked once more. "Have you made your decision?" Cathy looked up at him. Thoughts of her friends and family flashed before her eyes, a new one coming like a dream every second. She wiped the salty drops clean and nodded, turning to him. "I'll run away."

He nodded as well. "Very nice choice Ms. Smith! Here, why don't we go to a cafe'?" Cathy shook her head and he morphed into a human. Offering her his hand, she hesitantly took it and let him lead her off.

Cathy glared down at her reflection in her cup of coffee. What was she coming to? "I hope you didn't think you'd be alone when you said yes, Ms. Smith." She glanced up at him then looked back down at her cup. "There'll be others?" He answered positivly. "Yes. You'll be staying with five others, as a matter of fact." Cathy nodded once again. "Who are they?"

Gain dropped down five pictures onto the table.

"Kitty Pryde, Samantha Manson, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Raven, and Renge Houshakuji."

Cathy didn't bother to look at the pictures. "Alright..." She started to stare at her bevarage again. "When do we leave?"

"Right now." Gain answered with a sly smile.

In Jump City, Raven was watching Beast Boy and Terra get all gushy together. She scoffed at them and turned to leave. "Hey Raven? What's up?" She stopped and turned around. She saw Beast Boy Looking at her with worry. "Are you alight?"

"Just fine." She answered.

"No, you're not. What's up?" Beast Boy got up and walked over to her. "I'm fine Beast Boy." She answered in her sweetest voice, trying to sound okay. It didn't fool him. It didn't fool Beast Boy one bit. He turned around. "Hey Terra, I have to go talk to Rae, okay?" She shook her head. "Course' BB!" She got up and walked to her room. The moment she was gone he took Raven's hand and started to pull her up to the roof of the tower. "What are you doing?"

"We need to be alone so that way we don't get interupted or spied on." Her heart skipped a beat at what it sounded like he was trying to do. She could imagine a secret romance going on between the two of them. She could imagine him being too shy for the rest of theTitans to find out. However, she knew that's not what he ment, and she knew he wouldn't ever be shy of that. The two of them got to the roof. "Okay, Rae. What's going on? Why are you being so secretive?" Raven tuned her head away from him. "I'm always secretive." He didn't agree. "Not this secretive. Raven, what's wrong?" She shook her head. "I...I'm jealous..." He rose an eyebrow. "Jealous? Of what?"

"Of Terra."

"Why?"

Raven looked away again. "Raven, tell me!" The green hero grabbed her hand. That's all she needed. She twisted around and did what she never thought she would. She kissed him. It was a passionate but short kiss. Beast Boy pulled back. Raven nearly slapped herself for what she did, covering her mouth. He glared, saying nothing. He shook his head back and forth then ran inside. She watched as he did, he heart dropping to the ground. He ran from her. He ran and left her there. She turned away and looked at the sunset. She knew what she had to do now. The ground beneath her started to shine a bright blue color, along with a series of rumbles that seemed to be targeted to her one specific location. Raven soon found herself in the same place Cathy had been, not thst she knew it. A hologram of General Gain repeated the same process to her, the same process you just saw. She had nodded and answered yes. Two big buttons opped up in front of her, one saying yes, the other saying no. Raven pushed yes.

Somewhere else, Kitty Pryde was secretly following Kurt around, desperate to find out who it was he had been talking about. Seeing him stop and look left and right, she hid behind a wall. Out of nowhere, a girl came towards the blue mutant. She shifted behind the cover to see them. She observed as he shyly rubbed the back of his head, which made her get suspiciouse. Next, he was blushing, which made her start to worry. Then, the cake on the icing was the girl hugged him tightly, an over-joyed expression on her face. She gasped. "That's...who he was talking about?" Her eyes narrowed and she leaned back against the wall. "Was I really that stupid?" She asked herself silently sliding down the bricks. Tears spilt from her eyes like a hose as she barried her face in her arms, which were resting safely on her legs. She didn't even notice the the ground below her start to turn blue, and she didn't care about the tiny earthquake going on around her.

She DID care, though, when she saw she was in a diffrent place. The hologram once again explained the same thing to her, though scaring her a bit when it made it's apperence. She also clicked the yes button.

Isabella sat in her chair, obviously annoyed at the fact she couldn't seem to tell Phineas anything at all. That's it, she was fed up. She stood up and yelled to Phineas across the pool. "PHINEAS! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Phineas turned to face her. What he had heard was something diffrent. "WHAT DOES INBOVE MEAN?!" What Isabella had heard was. 'What do you mean?' She gulped. "DO YOU WANT TO GET INTO A RELATIONSHIP?!" The whole pool stopped playing and screaming, listening in. Phineas rose an eyebrow. "Uhhh, no thanks!" He turned around and started talking to Ferb again. Isabella stood there, her eyes watering. There. She did it. She should be happy now, right? But she wasn't. She was far from happy. She was more depressed than ever. Turning on her heel, she ran out of their backyard, running into her own. Phineas looked sceptically at Ferb. "Hey Ferb, what's a carnation ship exactly?" Ferb said nothing but shrugged as an answer.

Isabella cried into the tree she was leaning on, holding her arm up against the tree to hide her face from the world. She shut her eyes closed and cried into the plant, letting herdepression out. Too bad she didn't care to notice the ground below her glowing an unusual color. She did, however, gasp when the ground started to rumble. With a scream for help, she was teleported to the same place all other girls before her were ported. Taking a look around her, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro rubbed her blurred eyes and looked all about. Sure, the hologram scared her as well, but soon everything was explained, and she decided to push the yes button.

Sam walked with a bag slinging behind her, her head held down. She had done it. She had packed some of her things away and left. Her parents wouldn't notice for some time, and Danny nor Tucker would notice until she was absent durring a ghost fight. Or, that she didn't come to school. She sighed and stopped. turning around, dear Samantha took one last look at the town she used to live in and turned back away. She looked down at the ground once again, noticing it start to shake. The ground turned blue and she gasped, starting to look around. "AHHH!" She soon found herself in the same room so many others she didn't know of had been before. She gulped. "Hello there Samantha, you're probably wondering why you're here." She rose an eyebrow at it and started to demand explanasions. Soon, all was explained once again and Sam, very hesitantly, pushed yes.

Renge sat on a bench, out in the cold. She held herself in her own arms and let her tears run freely. Snow fell so softly onto her skin as she shivered and cried a little more. The snow was up to her ankles and she sat there, letting herself be a possible canidit for frostbite. Her eyes were blurred and she could do anything. All she could so was sit and wait for herself to be teleported, even if she didn't know it. She paid the mini earthuake no mind as she was shifted to another place. The red head shivered when she reached the warm ship floor, unable to say a thing, she looked up and merely let the holorgram speak before she pressed yes and allowed herself to be shifted away.

Cathy Smith shut the case that sat on her bed silently, not wanting to wake her grandfather up. She gulped and held back tears as she left a note, letting them know that she wasn't kidnapped. Just letting them know she left. Setting the letter down, she picked her case and stood in her room, waiting for the blue light to come. And indeed it did.

Looking up, she saw the place she was going to live in. A big gate stood tall, bearing the initals RA. She slowly started to walk towards her new home, RA Mansion.

* * *

Okay! So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Were they all OOC? And if you're going to flame, please do it the right way! ^^ Flaming the right way is incouraging me (IN A NICE MANOR) then telling me something I should change (IN A NICE WAY.) Thank you! Please Revie!yes! That little green button below these words! Go on! Click it!


	4. Bad Day at the POOL

**Chapter 2:**

**Bad Day at the P.O.O.L**

"Okay, so who is everybody?" Cathy asked, setting her luggage down.

The brunette set her own luggage down and turned to face her. "I'm Kitty."

A black haired girl, obviously goth, set her things down into a wardrobe. Not looking at Cathy, she spoke. "I'm Sam."

The raven haired girl who had set her stuff next to the other black haired girl gained an uncomfortable look on her face and moved to the other side of the room. She then turned to Cathy. "I'm Isabella."

A red haired girl sat in a chair, dazed in her thoughts. Wait, not any more. "Renge!" She managed to grasp a cheery smile upon her lips.

The next one had no luggage and she just sat down onto a bed she somehow now claimed as her own. Picking up a book, she answered. "My name's Raven." Cathy smiled at the five of them. "Well looks like we'll get along just fine!"

That sentence was ment to be proven wrong.

The six girls had decided to go out to the pool in their backyard.

They all sat in the dining room, eating breakfeast. Renge was talking to Cathy about a tan she was trying to get. Kitty smiled and turned to Isabella, whispering something. The raven haired girl giggled and Kitty stood up. "May I be excused?" All the other girls nodded and went back to conversing. Well, Renge and Cathy did anyway. Sam and Raven refused to say a peep.

Sneaking into Renge's bathroom, she silently opened a top to her suntan spray. Holding back chuckles, she took a can of purple spray paint and shook it up while riding of the contents inside the suntan bottle. She opened the top of her spray can and dripped all of it into the bottle. Kitty closed it and threw the spray can into the garbage. "What are you doing?" Kitty stopped in the process of putting the suntan bottle away to see Renge. "Uhhh...cleaning."

"Why?"

"Cause' I feel like it."

Renge gave her a questioning look and took the suntan bottle from her hands. Kitty stepped outside the bathroom door, a knowing smirk on her face. "I hope this helps me get a better tan." She said, starting to spray it on her body. She stopped after the second spray. "It's...purple..." Renge turned to Kitty and set the spray down. She slowly moved to look into the trash can. There she saw it. Her face grew mad with furry as she turned around towards Kitty. "YOU REPLACED MY SUNTAN LOTION WITH PURPLE SPRAY PAINT?!" Renge hissed, throwing the bottle at Kitty. The bottle went straight passed her head. "I don't see what you're complaining about! It's non-toxic! And besides! It wasn't even lotion!" Renge kept her menacing look at the mutant. "YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?!" She nodded. "YES! YES I DO!" Isabella was passing by the door and turned to look at Renge. "Ohhh, honey that's not a good look for you..." However, she continued to say more. "You should try getting a tan. Maybe that'll help."

Renge gave her a death glare.

A little while later...

Five of them smiled happily while Raven kept her stoic look. She shifted herself under a shady tree, a nice spot from the rest of the world. Cathy turned to look at the dark girl with a questioning look on her face. The four others walked off to go and play in the sun. Watching Raven carefully, Cathy caustiously stepped forward. "Why are you in the dark?" Cathy asked Raven, tilting her head to the side. The teen titan took her poetry book and looked up at the blonde. "Why are YOU in the light?" Cathy rose an eyebrow. "Because, I don't DO dark. So, why are you in the dark?" Raven scoffed and opened her book, turning away. "Because, I don't DO light." Cathy took a step backwards. "Oh...well then..." She silently and calmy moved away from the girl and walked towards the others.

"So you know how to speak japanese but you're from France?" Isabella asked Renge, who had washed out the purple spray paint. She took a sip of her strawberry smoothie. "Yes." Sam gained a questioning look. "Hey, wouldn't your name mean something in french or japanese than?" Kitty gasped. "Oh yeah! What does your name mean, anyway?" Renge glared and set down her drink, staying silent. "Come on! What does your name mean?"

"It means don't ask me that again or I'll kick your arse." Kitty pulled back, raising her hands up in defence. "Hey Isabella?" Cathy asked, tapping her on the shoulder. The girl turned around. "Yeah?" Cathy smiled. "Do you want to play tug-of-war with me?" Isabella's face brightened up. "Sure!"

So there it happened, the two were playing tug-of-war on opposit sides of the pool. "Why are they playing such a stupid kid's game?" Sam asked. Renge shrugged. "Well, we're all still kids you know." Kitty nodded. "And besides...something tells me that they deserve it." A waiter passed by Isabella, accidently nudging her in the process. The black haired girl screamed as she fell head first into the deep end of the pool. Cathy gasped and instantly squated down to the pool's edge, Isabella swimming over to her for help out. "Well that was convinent." Sam said crossly. The rest of the group turned and looked at her. "What? It was!"

Cathy helped the fireside girl out of the water. "Are you alright?" She looked to her left and shrugged. "I guess." A cough came to her and she started to hit her chest. Cathy gave her a sympathetic look and tapped her on her back. "Down the wrong hole, huh?" All Isabella could do was nod and cough.

Raven walked up to the rest of the group, completly drenched in water. She spit the liquid out of her mouth. "That...was a very large splash..." The three of them smiled ang giggled at the wet sorceress.

A little later the girls were dressed and getting ready for bed. "Hey guys...?" Came Cathy's voice as she set down her hairbrush. "What?" Isabella asked. "Do you think...that they miss us?" In each of their own bathrooms, the girls became silent. "Well...do you think they do?" Raven asked, starring at her pail reflection. "I don't know. I'd sure hope so." Cathy answered, looking down into the sink. Renge once again picked up her hairbrush and started to brush away again. "No way..." She said to them. They all stopped and listened in. "If they miss us then we didn't have any reason to leave." The girls all took what she said into concideration and shrugged, continuing with their nightly duties.

That night was the first night that Cathy spent in the RA Mansion, it was also the first night she felt homesick. _Guys... _She thought as a tear trickled down her face. _I'm so sorry... _

* * *

Well, that's it for today! Hope you guys liked it! Please review!


	5. Renge Time

**Chapter 3:**

**Renge Time**

"Uhh, guys? Where's Renge?" That question voiced through the entire group of five girls. One of them was missing, Renge. "Uhh, not quite sure." Isabella replied, looking up at Cathy from her beanie bag. Cathy's face dropped a little. "I havn't seen her come out of her room in a while." Raven rose an eyebrow. "Which reminds me..." The girl got up and started to walk away. "Hey, wait! You barely come out of your room either!" Isabella called. Raven kept on walking into her room. Cathy rose an eyebrow and sighed. "I already tried visiting her once but she wouldn't answer the door." An idea sparked in Kitty's head. "Hey! You don't think she ran away from here, do you?" Sam, Cathy, and Isabella exchanged worried looks. "No...no she's not dumb enough to do that." Sam answered flatly. Cathy glared. "While I do not agree with the opinion-"

"Fact!" Sam interrupted.

"-that Renge is stupid, I agree that she wouldn't run away." Cathy finished her sentence.

Isabella shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "What do you think she does in there?" Kitty looked up at the roof, deep in thought. "Hmm...maybe she secretly climbs out the window and runs over to a pirate ship and runs off with them for the day, being their look-out for other pirate ships. And when she sees one, the ships board one another and 'Arrg maty' one pirate would say and the other would go 'Argg ARRRG!' instead and they would get into a battle and-" The mutant stopped her train of thought when she saw the suprised, terrified, and worried looks her housemates were giving her. Sam glared again. "That's it, no more Pirates of the Carribean for you." Kitty huffed and turned away. "What? It was just a joke!" The three shuffled in their seats uncomfortably. "Well," Isabella started. "I think she probably makes a bunch of phone calls because she seems to be a very talkitive person."

The four seemed to concider this for a minute. "That's possible." Cathy said. Sam gasped and pointed a finger in the air. "Wait a second, wouldn't we hear her then?" Isabella gasped as well. "Huh, that's right! I wasn't thinking about it that way!" Cathy nodded. Sam decided to give it a try. "Maybe she's secretly writing stories in there?! I recall her liking anime and stuff a lot! Maybe she writes fanfiction?" (A/N: cough cough! XD) The four started to think about it again. "Maybe..." Kitty mused. "Oh no..." The three turned to Cathy."What if she's..." They rose their eyebrows with curiosity. "WHAT IF SHE'S SUICIDAL?!" Their jaws dropped.

A few seconds later, the four of them were barging down Renge's door with a giant log they got who knows where. "SHOVE!" Isabella cried. They swung the log into the door. "SHOVE!" Cathy cried. Once again. "SHOVE!" Sam cried. Once more. Raven stood behind the four as a process repeated before her eyes. "SHOVE!" Kitty cried. This time, the door broke open, revealing a dark room to the four girls. "What the?" They diverted their attention to Renge, who sat curled up in a ball in front of the computer screen. "Would you like to dance?" They heard from the screen. "Yes Miyabi-Kun...I would love to..." Came Renge's soft voice. The four of them stood there in horror as they watched the girl play the romance game, her eyes glued to the screen. They started to slowly back out of the room. Kitty and Cathy picked the door up and placed it back up as they left the room.

"Scared?" Raven asked.

"Beyond Belife!" All four cried.

Kitty took a deep breath. "Well, I was WAY off!"

**WARNING: THIS PART IS JUST TO BE FUNNY AND PLAYS NO REAL PART IN THE STORY!**

Renge leaned over and turned off her T.V. She walked over to her vanity and opened a drawer, pulling out a red bandana. Tying it around her head, she jumped out the window and ran off towards the closest deck she could find. There were other pirates waiting on the ship as the red head got on and quickly climbed to the watch tower.

* * *

Alright! That's it! Wow! It's 4:00 in the morning! XD I really shouldn't be awake! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's something I randomly came up with while reading a Renge Ouran Highschool Host Club fanfiction! ^^ I was wondering how the others would react if I placed them in a situation where they had to see Renge like that! LOL And yes, Kitty came up with that idea because she watched too much Pirates of the Carribean before bed! :P Please Review! I have barly any reviews at all! Thank you very much though FanFLover 10, for reading and being the only one reviewing! ^^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Pirates of the Carribean, Monster Buster club, Danny Phantom, Ouran Highschool Host Club, Teen Titans, OR X-Men Evolution.


	6. GONE

**Chapter 4:**

**G.O.N.E**

"SHE'S GONE!!!" Beast Boy's voice echoed throughout the entire Titan tower. "Who's gone?!" Robin asked as the rest of the titans came rushing towards him. Beast boy had his hands clasped on both sides of his head. "Raven! We got in a fight and she ran away!" Starfire instantly flew into the room and started to look around. The room wasn't empty. In fact, it looked like Raven just went out for a bite to eat. "Friends, I do not see any of the evidence that she has ran away!" The alien called. The rest of them walked into the room as well. Robin critically rose an eyebrow and turned to Beast Boy. "How do you know she ran away?" Beast Boy shuffled his feet and held out a note. "This was on her door before I opened it." Robin took the note and started to read down the paper. "Well?" Terra asked. "What does it say?" Cyborg finished. The boy wonder growled menacingly at the note before handing it to Cyborg. His eyes bugged out as he read the note. "HOLY COW!"

"Let me see it!" Terra demanded. He handed it to her and she started to read it herself. Starfire flew over and read it over her shoulder. "She's gone...she's really...gone...isn't she?" Beast Boy asked, his ears drooping. Robin shook his head. "Only if we let it be that way. Cyborg, I want you to scan any taxis', trains, and boats. Basically, scan all means of transportation!" He nodded and ran off. "Starfire, I want you to search the city from the sky! Maybe she hasn't gotten that far away yet." Starfire nodded as well and flew out the door. "Terra-" He stopped and turned around, seeing Beast Boy upset. "I want you to comfort Beast Boy by any means necssicary." Terra shook her head. "What are you gonna' do?" Robin walked to the door. "I'm going to search from the ground." The blonde agreed and walked out after him to go and comfort Beast Boy.

Morning came and Mr. Smith walked out of his bedroom. "Rise and shine, dear! It's morning and we've got a lot of cool summer activities to do now that school's out for you..." He opened the door to see an emptied room of everything but the bed, bookshelf, desk, desk chair, and computer. He gasped.

A few minutes later, Danny, Sam, and Chris were on the case. "Cathy's gone?" Sam asked as the four of them stood out side Cathy's closed bedroom door. "Yes! Take a look for yourselves!" He opened up the door to show them the empty room. Danny rose an eyebrow. "Uhh, what are we looking at here?" "Evidence." Chris answered. "Everything Cathy owns is gone except for the things you couldn't carry with you without driving a moving van." Looking to her left, the leader type noticed something. "It seems we've overlooked something!" Sam called, pulling a sticky note off of the computer. The yellow memeber started to read the note, her eyes scanning the page. She gasped. "Oh no!" Both boys looked at her. "Cathy really DID run away!" All of them gave each other worried looks as she passed the note to Chris. He read through it and grimaced. "Yeah, looks like Sam's right!" "Well what are we waiting for?" Danny cried. Sam nodded. "Chris, go check any transportation she could have took! Danny! Check for any signs of alien activity that might of framed it to look like a run away! Mr. Smith, help me look for her! Hurry up guys! She could be as far as Calafornia by now!"

"Have you guys noticed that Renge isn't here today?" The rest of the host club turned to Haruhi, Tamaki dropped the twins. He was beating on them again for some reason, probably another thing having to do with Haruhi. "You're right! She's always here." The prince observed. "Well, everybody has to get sick sometime." The twins said in usion. "Yes, but Renge would still come, even if she was sick." Kyoya added. "Exactly my point. I think something bad happened to her." Haruhi stated. Kyoya nodded. "Haru-chan's right! Renge-chan is defenitly in trouble!" Honey-senpai declared. "Well, men! Looks like we have to go look for her! Let's search the-"

"That's uneeded Senpai." Tamaki looked at Haruhi. "I just found this note before I came to get you guys. I saw Renge-chan signed it at the bottom so I waited to read it until you guys could too." The twins took the note in their hands, Hikaru holding the left side and Karou holding the right side. After a few seconds of reading the note, their jaws dropped. "Uhh, yeah." Hikaru started. "We've got a problem alright!" Karou finished. Kyoya took the note and read it. A few seconds later, he clutched the note, tightly, crumbling it up in his hand. "Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked. "She ran away." The Shadow King hissed to his fellow members. "Renge has left." Their jaws dropped at the news. "Well we have to find her then!" Haruhi insisted. "She was my best friend!" "Yes! Let's move out men! Me and Haruhi will take the streets. Hikaru, Karou and Kyoya, you must check for the transportation routes she might of gone! Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, you two will check her waitresses and see where she went! Go people go!"

"Calm down, Vivian. We'll find her!" Linda attempted to comfort her friend. "Isabella is gone!" She cried. "I say, this is one heck of a mystery. Why would she run away?" Laurence asked, tapping a finger on his chin. "Me and Ferb could find her!" Phineas pipped up. Candance turned to them. "For once, I agree with you. Mom! Can I help Phineas and Ferb find Isabella?" Linda nodded. "But if you don't find her, we leave it up to the police! Got it?" The three of them nodded and got up, running out of the room. "Okay...so why don't you guys bulid something that can track her down?" Candace asked. The two just starred at her. "We are just kids Candace." Ferb stated. Candace responded with a glare. "Well, why don't you bulid one of those stupid thingy magiggers that helped you find Meep?" Phineas shrugged. "We don't have the proper equipment. And it's night time so we'll have to get it tomorrow." Candace was fuming now. "Darn it you guys! Isabella has gone missing and all you can do is say 'we'll wait till' tomorrow?' I can't believe you! I thought Isabella was your friend?" Phineas and Ferb nodded. "She is." Candace clutched her fists. "Then bulid something and find her!"

(Yesterday)

"Hey guys, you wouldn't have happened to see Kitty around, have you?" Jean asked, sitting down at the lunch table. "No. Why?" Scott replied. "I havn't either...and she was supposed to be in my last period!" Kurt voiced. "She skipped?" Rouge asked, taking a bite of her salad. "Yes!" "That's not like her...do you think she's in trouble?" Scott set down his fork. Jean shrugged. "Why don't we try and make a call to the professor?" Kurt and Rouge looked at each other, worried expressions on their faces. An hour later the four mutants were signed out of school and heading up to Kitty and Rouge's room. "Do you think she just didn't come to school, maybe?" Kurt asked. "No, I saw her leave. And if she were sick I would be the first one to know!" The roomate replied. She reached for the door handle and slowly opened up the door. "Kitty?" Jean called. Scott flicked the lightswitch, turning the lights on. What they saw shocked them.

(Present time)

"So Kitty ran away?" One of the new, younger mutants asked. "Yes! Her stuff is gone! Gone gone gone!" Kurt replied frantically. "Kurt, calm down, we'll find her." Jean attempted to comfort the furry mutant but to no avail. "What if she's hurt? What if that was a decoy? What if she was really kidnapped?" He started to pace around the room. "Well then, why not try seeing if the Brotherhood saw her?" Scott nodded. "Thanks kid." He shrugged. "The name's Gain-er...Gainer." Rouge and Jean both rose an eyebrow at the boy before he left the room. Jean was still very skeptical about him, but she wasn't about to let her friends know that!

"My poor baby's missing!" cried into her husband. Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley looked at each other with annoyed glances. "Do you think a ghost kidnapped her?" Tucker whispered. "That's our best bet!" Danny replied, also whispering. "It was her desicion." replied. looked up, mascara running down her face. "Excuse me?" "She's right." replied. "We found this in her bedroom." handed her a note. "I'm sorry you have to find out through us...but it was her choice to go missing." was actually trying to be comforting for once. "My Sammy ran away?" gasped. started to cry harder as she threw herself into once more. Mr. and gave Danny a 'See what we do for you' look. He smiled sheepishly and waved them off. As soon as they turned around Danny's jaw dropped and so did Tuckers. She ran away? "We'll find her." said. "We'll try at least-OOF!" had nudged him roughly in his arm. "Mom? Can me and Tucker go outside?" She nodded. "Yes, you may. You kids shouldn't be in here to see or hear this."

The two friends walked outside together. Sitting down on the slope, they began to talk. "Sam...Sam ran away?" Danny questioned more to himself than anything. "It's alright Danny! We'll find her!" Tucker comforted. "But...why would she run away?" Danny asked, cupping his head into his palms. "I'm not sure, but we'll find her!" Tucker repeated. "I sure hope so Tuck..."

* * *

Well, that's all for this chapter! ^^ I hope the charecters weren't OOC! I tried my hardest to capture their attitudes and all. Please please PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you! Thanks!


	7. Apple Cider

**Chapter 5:**

**Apple Cider**

Renge smoothed her hand over the handle of a gallon. Smiling with the thought of buying apple juice for her friends and her made her happy. When she brought it to the counter of the corner store, she smiled larger with much more delight. "I'd like to buy this please!" The clerk looked down at the bottle then back up at her. "What age are you?"

"16."

"Close enough..." he mumbled to himself, checking out the gallon. Renge thanked the man and walked out of the store, looking back and wondering why in the world he asked her that. Stepping into the car she demanded her driver escort her back to the mansion.

Opening the door wide, she walked into the kitchen, smiling cherrily. The red head opened the refrigerator and slid the apple juice in. Wiping her hands, she grabbeda bowl of the already made maple sugar oatmeal and sat down at the table with hr friends. Kitty had already finished eating and had her labtop on the table. She was typing madly away. Cathy was munching little bits of her food happily while Isabella was taking medium bites and eating slowly. Sam had half-way finished her oatmeal and was sipping her chocolate milk. Renge sat down at the opposit end of the table and began enjoying her food.

Cr_eeeeekk_kkk.

Raven came in through the door and walked over to the stove. Seeing no tea made, she walked over to the cabnits and took a tea bag. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty!" Isabella called in a joking manor. Raven simply looked at her and rose an eyebrow. She then returned to her tea. "Hey Raven, why do you stay in your room so much?" Cathy asked. To her, it seemed like she was the only one who carred about the fact the scorceress was in solitude most of the time. Raven glared down at the tea she was making. "You all will know me well enough by sixth week here that I do NOT come out of my room often." Raven spoke in a dark voice.

"Jeez...sounds like me on a bad day." Sam commented.

"I thought all days were bad for Goths." Kitty stated, focusing on her computer.

Sam glared. "You're getting goths mixed up with emos."

"There's a diffrence?" Renge asked, suprise written on her face. Sam dashed her death glare to Renge. Raven groaned. "I'm not goth or emo. I'm stoic." She went back to her room to isolate herself some more. "She worries me." Cathy spoke softly. "Why?" Isabella asked. "She's always isolating herself from us. I just wish one of us could get close to her, you know? that way maybe she wouldn't be stuck in her room all of the time..." Raven leaned behind the door to the kitchen, listening in on the conversation. "So...they don't think Im' creepy, but they're worried about me instead..." She whispered to herself. Hmm, that might be something she would want to think about.

Later that night, all six girls were in the kitchen. "Hey guys! I bought apple juice! who wants some?" Renge called. four of the favie other girls rose their hand for some of the sweet fruit juice. All except for Raven. Renge poured juice into six cups, handing each girl one of them. "Raven?" The dark girl did not take one. "I don't do apple juice..." She slid the cup back towards Renge. She shrugged. "Best not let it go to waste! Who wants it?" Renge called. Kitty rose her hand first. "Here you go!" The mutant took the juice as Raven left the kitchen and went to the library.

An hour later, Raven was in the library room, all was quiet. Well, until...Raven found on of her favorite books ruined on the shelf. She gasped and growled. Walking over to the door, she slammed it open. "WHO RUINED MY BOOK?!" It was completly silent. "...Guys?" She called. The teen titan looked to her right to see a door opened just a smidge and a plethera of lights shining out of it. Raising a curious eyebrow, she walked towards the door. "Okay guys, what are you-" She stopped in mid-sentence and dropped her book in suprise, gasping. There stood all of the girls, kicks their legs high in the air and laughing happily while singing.

**What is the malted liquor.(beer)  
What gets you drunker quicker?  
What comes in bottles or in cans?(beer)  
Can't get enough of it,(beer)  
How we really love it,(beer)  
Makes me think I'm a man,(beer)**

Each of the RA girls held glasses of the apple juice in their hands.

**I can kiss and hug it,(beer)  
But I'd rather chug it,(beer)  
Fill my belly up to here,(beer)  
I could not refuse a,(beer)  
I could really use a,(beer)  
Beer, beer, beer.  
**

Raven rose a quizzing eyebrow this time. "What was IN that apple juice?" Picking up the book, she ran down to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Three thoughts clicked in Raven's head at the moment. One, the bottle was empty, why was it put back? Two, why was it in the fridge and NOT the refrigerator? Three, IT WASN'T APPLE JUICE! Raven pulled it out and read the title. "This isn't apple juice! It's apple cider!" Raven knew that apple cider was a type of alchol and that the bottle was empty. Which ment..."THEY'RE ALL DRUNK!" Raven screeched, dropping the gallon. She ran into the room again to find them singing a diffrent song.

**There was an old farmer  
Who sat on a rock  
He sat in the meadow  
Just shaking his  
**Raven gasped.

**Fist at some boys  
Who were down by the brick  
**She let it out.

**Their feet in the water  
Their hands on their**

She gasped again.

**Marbles and playthings  
And a half passed four  
There came a young lady  
She looked like a**

Pretty young creature  
She sat on the grass  
She pulled up her dress  
And she showed them her

**Ruffles and laces  
And white fluffy duck**

Raven glared then turned back around. "I think...I'm going to hurt someone..."

An hour later...

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Raven screeched. Renge fell backwards and knocked down a vase. She looked at it then back at Raven. Repeating the process, Renge started to laugh. Growling, Raven looked up at the roof, noticing the chandalier swinging. The teen titan let out a shrill scream when she saw Cathy and Isabella wrapping their arms and legs around the swinging light as they continued to sing 'The Assumption Song.' "GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Raven scream in terror. "My name's Sam and I want to dance around!" She heard the goth scream. Raven turned around and saw Sam doing the Chicken Dance. Her face dropped. "I am going to have so much blackmail by the end of this it's not even funny." Raven mumbled to herself.

Another hour later...

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples as the girls in front of her jumped into the pool and screamed. Somehow, she had managed to get them all out onto the patio and lock them out from the house. Don't ask how she did it, she just did. So now, here they all were, out on the patio, only one of them completly silver. Raven groaned as the five of them hollared and did things that would hurt them like all heck tomorrow, especially if you add on the hangover they'll all have. Glarring at the five other household members, Raven got up from her seat and walked over to the bar. Taking an alchol free milkshake, she started to sip it. Isabella got onto the jumping board. "I'm gonna do it!" She called. The four other drunken girls turned around as well. "WOO HOO!"

Ouch, that's gotta' hurt...

Isabella hit her head on the bottom of the pool. She was alright, but that would SO hurt in the morning! The four others laughed at the wet girl in the pool. Isabella swam to the edge and pulled the closest person into the pool with her, Sam. The goth's make up dripped down her face, but she started to laugh about it. Raven groaned once more but smiled a little as all of the others laughed as well and jumped into the pool.

Thirty minutes later...

Raven shrugged, feeling a little closer to them. "I guess you lunatics arn't so bad after all..." The girls all laid on the floor around, asleep, while she meditated.

* * *

LOL I've been thinking about this for a while and it IS rated T for Teen so I thought it would be funny if I added a little teenage content in here! ^^ And yes, apple cider is a real alchol. the cider is pronounced (SIGH-DeR). Okay? ^^ Please review!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN The Assumption Song, The Beer Song, Monster Buster Club, Ouran Highschool Host Club, Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, OR X-Men Evolution! **The Assumption Song **IS BY **Arrogant Worms **AND **The Beer Song **IS BY **Weird Al Yankovic**!


	8. Sleep Already Cathy!

**Chapter 6:**

**Sleep Already Cathy!**

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Sam tapped her pencil borringly on the dining table of the RA mansion. Cathy groaned as she flopped half of her body over the couch in the family room, which was connected to the dining room. The clock continued to ding ding dong throughout the entire house. Cathy sighed. "You know Sam, me and Isabella have gotten close, and I want to be close to all of you." Sam rose an eyebrow. "Is that so?" Cathy nodded and looked up at the roof that stretched far beyond the floor. "Yeah, and you and Raven are so dark...so why don't me and you play a prank on her, you know, to bond?" Sam didn't like the idea of bonding very much, but she was bored and a prank seemed like a good way to start the afternoon. "Okay."

"So you place the bucket on the door-" Sam interupted Cathy. "I've done this before. I know what I'm doing." Cathy shrugged and set the book down. "Okay then." Sam and Cathy froze as they heard humming down the hallway. "Ohhh no! Cathy! Run!" Sam whispered, gipping her arm and running. "I'd love to, but it seems as though somebody's already got that covered!" Cathy hissed. The two of them took cover behind the couch.

Raven walked down the halls, humming a song. She didn't know why she was humming, she just was. She felt stiff. She had spent all morning meditating because she felt like somebody was out to get her. Sighing, Raven walked through the door to her bedroom and-SMASH! Down came a bucket of water, spilling all over her while the bucket landed over her head. Cathy and Sam started to giggle behind the couch, contaning their true, real laughter. Raven growled, lifting the bucket off of her head just a tiny bit. "Who's back there?!" She demanded. Cathy and Sam started to burst out laughing as they fell backwards, revealing half of their bodies from the cough. "S-S-SORRY Raven it's just-I've never p-p-played a p-p-PRANK before!" The blonde apologized. "You have to sleep sometime." Raven hissed, throwing the bucket at Sam, who was still laughing. With that, the titan stomped off into her bathroom. Cathy had stopped laughing at this and had a terrified look on her face. Sam stopped laughing, noticing her partner's abrupt stop in laughter.

"Cathy?"

"She's right...I DO have to sleep sometime! And then...and then she'll..." The rhapsodian started to bite her nails at the thoughts popping into her mind. Sam rose an eyebrow. "Cathy...it's just an expression." She looked at Sam. "I know..." Sam rose an eyebrow. "Then what are you so worried abou-"

"IT'S AN EXPRESSION OF PURE REVENGE! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Sam cramed her hand over Cathy's lips. "Cathy, this is Hollywood, the crime rate is way up compared to where we used to live! If you don't want Raven arrested for no apperent reason, keep quiet!" Cathy nodded and ran out of the room. Sam watched her go as she, herself, slowly walked out of Raven's room. "What planet are you from that you don't know what an expression is?"

Three days had passed sense that incident, and the girls in the RA mansion were starting to get worried. Very, worried. Isabella and Sam watched as Cathy sat on the couch in the family room, bags upon bags under her eyes. The actual eyes were bloodshot. It was offical. Cathy had not slept in three days. "Cathy...don't you want to go take a nap on that comfortable couch you're sitting on?"

"Nope." Came the blonde's paranoid voice. It was shaky and a bit loud.

Sam looked at Isabella's reaction as her attempt failed. This was when she decided to try. "Cathy...why don't you go to bed?"

"Nope." Came that voice again. They both looked at each other, both of their attempts had failed. Raven had not seen this, she had not come out of her room and her door was locked. "Maybe I can try." Renge said. "Oh Cathy! Why don't you lay back in the recliner chair over there? It's very nice to sit on-"

"Nope." Renge fell to the floor anime style. Kitty shrugged. "Guess it's my turn!"

The mutant walked over to Cathy. "Why arn't you sleeping?"

Cathy looked at her from the corner of her eye before looking back in front of herself and shaking. Kitty narrowed her eyes and sucked in her cheeks. "Well?"

"Raven...scary...Raven...sleep...sometime...no...never...revenge..." the bruentte was taken aback and slowly stepped back towards the others. Sam rose an eyebrow. "Cathy...it was an expression..."

"OF REVENGE!!!" Cathy screeched as she jumped onto the chandelire. Renge moaned and faceplamed her head. "No...not that kind of expression, Cathy." Isabella stated calmly, her own eyes narrowing. Cathy gasped as she looked down at her fellow housemates. "Oh no..." She spoke. "OH NO!"

"What?!" Kitty asked.

"YOU'RE THE EVIL MUSHROOM PEOPLE WHO DESTROYED MY HAPPY FRIES!"

Question marks popped up over each of the four girls' heads. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!!!" The blonde jumped to the next chandelire and the next, then the next. In a few seconds, she was climbing to each one like some type of monkey on sterroids. "Uhh, is that normal?" Renge asked. "For people who sleep on a daily basis, no. For people who have something wrong with them and they choose not to sleep-YES!" Isabella answered. Cathy was now starting to make some type of monkey sound as she hopped from light to light. "Should we...do something?" Renge asked. Isabella shrugged in response while Sam decided to vocally answer. "Yes...but we won't."

"Why?" Kitty questioned.

"Because this is something we need Raven to fix." Sam answered crossly.

A few minutes later, Kitty was hollaring downstairs at Cathy while she swang across still. Sam took a look at the two of them and sighed, shaking her head back and forth. She reached up and knocked on the door. No response. Isabella knocked. No response. Renge knocked. No response. By this time, all three girls were banging wildly on the door, screaming "RAVEN! RAVEN OPEN UP!" After a few seconds of that, the dark girl finally opened up. "WHAT?" The three girls started trying to explain it, but it only gave Raven a headache. "Alright, alright!!! One at a time!"

"You remember when me and Cathy pulled that prank on you, right?" Sam started while Raven nodded.

"And you said that we'd have to sleep sometime, right?" Raven nodded again.

"Well Cathy is scared out of her wits, worried that you're going to try something on her when she sleeps." Isabella screeched. "She hasn't slept in days!"

Raven rose an eyebrow. "And you want me to set her straight, right?"

"YES!" Renge howled. "Fine..."

The five girls walked down the stairs, Kitty still yelling at Cathy. "What are you yelling at her for?" Raven quizzed. "You'll see when we get downstairs." Kitty answered.

And Raven did indeed see. She saw Cathy acting like a wild animal. Her jaw slightly dropped and she shook her head. "STOP IT!!!!" Cathy looked at the teen titan and screamed, fear running through her veins. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Raven sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I've already gotten my revenge." The five girls looked at her. "WHAT?!"

"She hasn't slept for three days in fear of ME. I think that's revenge enough for a bucket of water on my head." Raven explained, pointing to her head. Cathy dropped her grasp on the chandelire and let herself fall. This caused the five girls to scream in terror before Cathy landed safely on her feet. She shrugged. "It's something that I do." With that, she walked over to the couch and dropped down, slipping into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Alrighty! ^^ Looks like this chapter is DONE! Oh my! I'm already on the sixth chapter of this story! How did THAT happen so fast? O_O XD Please pretty PLEASE Review! Thanks!


	9. Solid Eyes

**Chapter 7:**

**Solid Eyes**

A lizard type alien walked down the hallways of a ship, banging a stick onto the doors of each lutenate as he passed. His mouth was in a tight frown and he was glaring with snarrling teeth as each door opened. "Good Morning."

"Good morning sir!"

"Good morning!"

The reptlie's eyes paced themselves slowly away from the other reptiles.

"Good morning sir!"

"Good morning sir!"

"Good morning sir, g-good morning!"

He grimaced at the sleepy alien as it rubbed it's eye and yawned slightly. The lizard walked over to the corridor, his blue robes bouncing on the floor. His hat crowned his head tightly and the bottom of his pants were baggy. He wore pirate like shoes. Basically, he looked like a blue Captin Hook besides the, well you know, the hook and the reptile skin, OH and he didn't have the hair either so...you know. Other than that, he looked like a blue Captin Hook. Metallic horns blasted through the speakers of the ship, signalling that their leader is awake and it is time to rise and shine. The doors to the corridor were opened by two rhapsodians who were dressed in rags, dirt covering their bodies so excessivly you could hardly see any color on them besides that their tentacle lines were both orange. "Good morning-"

"Silence!" The lead lizard called. The two rhapsodians shut their traps as he walked by them. "Y-Yes sir!" Golden eyes with hints of emerald looked patiently around the room before sitting down at the end of the table. "ATTENTION!" Screamed the alien as all talking ceased to exist. Heads in the crowds looked up towards their ruler as he glared back upon every one of them. "I carry news my comrades! It's been such a long trip I know!!!" Came his deathly raspy voice. "Many of us...HAVE DIED!!!" A blanket of silence continued to carry over the crowd. "Friends...family...DESENDENTS OF ROYALTY...tonight is the night that we feast...for tonight will be the last night that we, the SYLVELYINS LIVE IN SUCH POVERTY!" Any grunts of disagreement were unheard by anyone as most people started to cheer happily. The two rhapsodians looked at each other. One snarled. "We arn't in poverty. Look at this ship! Everything is gold and covered in these beautiful Earth diamonds. These shnernozzles wouldn't know a thing about POVERTY if it came up behind them and crawled up their buts and caused them to puke up their insides!" The older rhapsodian glared softly. "Sister, do not use such languege. Do you wish to-"

"Die? Too late. I died inside a long time ago." The girl hissed back through her teeth. "That is nothing compared to being dead on the outside too!" He hissed back. "WE THE SYLVELYINS ARE TO RULE THIS PLANET, AND THE NEXT! WE ARE TO RULE ALL UNIVERSES, AND DESTROY ALL REBELLIONS THAT FIGHT WITH STRONG WILL, FOR WE CAN BREAK ANY OTHERS EASILY!" The cheering grew louder as the younger alien bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "Monsters...all of them. They already have half of Rhapsodia but they can't just stop there? No, no they have to take it all and everything that comes with it!" Her voice was like venom as it sliced like a knife down a chalkboard. "One day...ohh one day I SWEAR I'M GONNA-"

Guards that stood by the two gave her a deadly look and she quickly retreated from her statement. "Uhhh...bake them cookies and...clean their floors...better...than I...usually...do...yeah that's it." The looks she was being given were transfered over to the leader once more. "YOU WILL REMEMBER THIS MY COMRADES!"

The cheering was almost over-bearingly loud.

"YOU WILL REMEMBER THIS FOND YEAR!" Taking a large gulp of his drink, the lizard stood up and slammed his rink onto the table, his dark eyes pierecing everyone in the heart. "YOU WILL REMEMBER YOUR LEADER THAT LED YOU TO THIS VICTORY! **YOU WILL REMEMBER GENERAL GAIN!!!**" The crowd cheered pleased with the man's speech as he sat back down. They all started to chant 'Gen-RAL! Ga-IN!' over and over again. Having enough, the rhapsodian turned and left towards her own room. The other rhapsodian followed her down the hallway and opened the door to their room, allowing her to walk first down the stairwell.

The crys of a baby echoed throughout the room as the female rushed to the baby's side. "Oh my poor sweet Martha...in what a dire place you were born..." She whispered to the child. "What a terrible world to live in..." The girl cradled the child. "How is she?" The other asked. "Just fine brother. Well, as fine as you can be in this retched nightmare." He nodded. "It's a shame...we grew up with our parents while..."

"They died before she was but a month old..." The baby was silenced as it's older sister started to cradle it in her arms. "Shhh..." She shushed the child. "If they find that we took you with us they'll take you away and kill you!" The girl moaned. "Nella, why did we even take her with us?" The girl looked towards him. "Because! No matter how much I hate to admit it, life is a lot better up here than it is back home right now. Those...those THINGS took over our home! It would have been death at age of one-hundred years old if we left her down there!" He grimaced as she stood and turned back to the child. "What's the diffrence? She's bound to be found at three-hundred years anyways!" Nella whipped around to the older brother. "And that's a three hundred year diffrence, Allen!" She looked down at the girl. "My poor baby...I wish..I wish there was something I could do..." A tear rolled down her cheek as her brother set a hand onto her shoulder. "We've done all we can." Nella shifted uncomfortably at her brother's touch. "I know that..." The two stared down at the child as it looked up at the two of them and giggled. It looked at them with such strange and peculiar eyes.

They were a solid rainbow that shined to them. This was the same rainbow that made the two of them hope, what made the two of them dream.

"We need to get help." Nella concluded. "I know just who to call." Allen nodded.

The two planned and mumbled to each other as the time passed by. "You do remember her, right?" Another nod came from Allen and a few seconds later, they had sneaked into the utillery room and used a hidden computer to send a certain rhapsodian a message. And as they crept back into their room, they were relived to find the child with solid eyes sleeping. This child would be of great use to their friend, wherever she was.

* * *

Okay! That's it for today! Please review! Thanks! ^^


	10. Who Are You?

**Chapter 8:**

**Who Are You?**

Chris typed onto the computer of the clubhouse with great speed and accuracy, letters upon letters and codes upon unreadable codes peopping every which way onto the big blue screen. "Sorry, guys. Her V-com is deactivated." Danny glared. "Well can't you just turn it back on again?" Chris shook his head no. "No. By deactivated, I mean she probably took a mallet and smashed it to tiny bits and pieces and threw it into a pool." Sam rose an eyebrow as if to say: "Whhhyyy?" Which, is what she did say. Chris shrugged. "She just REALLY dosn't want to be found." Danny growled silently. "We have to find her, though!" Chris nodded. "Exactly, which is why I located her to another universe." The two MBC member's ears perked up towards the words being said.

"How?" Chris shrugged. "Well, she's still an alien and all so I was able to track her to another universe...which means things will NOT look the same way, okay?" He asked. They both shrugged. "Well I'm sending us...Now-"

"WAIT!" Sam screeched. "Who's going to watch Singletown while we're gone?" Chris and Danny looked at each other and rose an eyebrow.

"Why are we here?"

"Because, we're going on a mission to find YOUR cousin and we need somebody to watch Singletown while we're gone."

"COOL!!!" John screamed in pure bliss. Chris glared towards his younger brother then turned to who Sam was speaking to, Elton. "Please...make sure he dosn't do anything stupid." He used his thumb to point at John. Elton nodded. "You have my promise!" Danny chuckled in an annoyed tone. "Oh oh oh okay! Can we PLEASE get going now? We've got an MBC member to save!" Everybody critcally rose an eyebrow towards the brunette. "What?" Sam shrugged. "Let's get going."

"Good luck!" John called.

Danny took one look at Elton then looked back at John. "Keep that luck to yourself. You'll need it." With that, the three transported to the other universe. "What did he mean by that?" John asked. Elton looked at him, rose an eyebrow, and walked away.

(Three Days Ago)

"I don't know why you guys are here, but we don't know where Kitty is." Lance argued, glarring at the X-Men. Against the Brotherhood stood Rouge, Kurt, Jean, Scott, and Evan. "We know that you know where she is!" Lance rolled his eyes. Toad hopped in front of the five other mutants. "Look, even if we knew where she was we wouldn't tell you!" Rouge rose an eyebrow and lifted off one of her gloves. "Is that so?" The slimy mutant gulped and hopped behind Quicksilver for support. "Listen, we don't know where she is! Why would we?" Lance growled. "Maybe because you're not exactly GOOD guys when it comes to this!" Scott answered. The rocky mutant grimaced. "Look, if Kitty's missing, I would like to find her just as much as you do and I'd tell you what I know."

"Great! You can start by telling us where she is!" Evan hissed back.

Lance glarred once more. "We don't know where she is!"

Kurt was about to make a remark when Jean tapped his shoulder. "He's telling the truth, they have no idea where Kitty is." He grimaced as well and took a few steps back. With that, the Brotherhood retreated to their house.

(Present Time)

"Kurt, are you okay? You havn't said anything." Scott asked as the Professor typed things into the computer. He shrugged. "I...no. No I'm not alright! Kitty's missing and I don't know why or where she is!" Rouge sighed. "We'll find her! We just need to try." Jean nodded. "Rouge's right, Kurt. We'll find her!" The blue mutant sighed. "I...I guess." A beep was heard from all around the room as the Professor finished whatever he was doing. (A/N: Just to put this here...:P) "What will this do now, exactly?" Evan asked. "It's going to send you all to another universe...the one we believe Kitty is." The jaws of the five teens dropped conciderably. "You're...joking, right? I mean, how can she be in another universe?" Kurt asked as his tail frantically swung back and forth, up and down. "We believe there were higher forces at work here. I'd advise you to look slowly around town when you get there. We have pin-pointed her to one location. Good luck."

With that, the group traveled away.

"So...is the ghost portal all set up?"

"If by ghost portal you mean ghost portal which is now a universe portal, then yes." Tucker corrected as he connected two wires together. "Now you be careful, Danny!" Jazz warned. "It might be dangerous where you'll go." Danny turned around as he finished tying a giant metallic rope around his waist, raising what was supposed to be a skeptical eyebrow. "Jazz, I'm in danger every waking moment of my life. I'm in danger when I'm in the bathroom!"

"That's a disturbing thought!" Tucker put in.

"Still! Be careful Danny!" He shrugged her off. "Yeah, whatever."

'"You too Tucker!" Jazz warned. He shrugged, also tying a metallic rope on his waist. "Sure thing!" With that, they both jumped into the portal, unaware of what waited for them on the other side.

"Well, that's it!" Phineas declared. "It took us seven days this time but we did it." Ferb added. Candace looked up at the giant machine in awe. "Wouldn't you usually have these things fixed in three hours usually? And couldn't you have made it smaller?" Phineas shrugged. "Well the fireside girls are all lost without Isabella-" They see one of the fireside girls walk into a tree. "-so they're no help. And sure we could have! But smaller things have no style!" Ferb nodded and blinked to show some sign of agreement. She rose an eyebrow. "Yeah...alright. Can we go now?" Phineas nodded. "WOO HOO! Now I can study things while we're there!" Baljeet cried in pure happiness. "I get to punch you without worry of getting caught by adults!" Buford stated happily, causing Baljeet to scooch away in what was now sheer terror. "I'm on another adventure with you guys!...SQUEEE!" Irving exclaimed. "PULL THE SWITCH FERB!" Phineas called. "Pa-lease." He groaned in response. Phineas blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah...sorry bout' that! I fell asleep watching The Emporer's New Groove!" With that, the green haired boy pulled the switch before any parents would notice.

Haruhi glared up at a gigantic machine. "Uhhh...what will this do again?"

"It'll find Renge, duh!" The twins said together. Kyoya nodded.

"Ah yes. Thank goodness that we're all rich, right?"

Haruhi's figure shrunk slightly.

"It's alright, Haru-chan! At least we're finding Renge-chan!" Honey-senpai said happily. "Alright, now get ready everyone. We're about to expirience excruicating pain." Haruhi's jaw dropped along with Tamaki's. "WAIT! WHAT?!" They both screeched. It was too late. The scientist pulled the lever on the machine and off away the host club went.

"I'm blasting it up!" Cyborg called. "Friends, you will not be upset with staying here, will you?" Starfire asked the Titans East. All of them responded with 'why not's or 'not at all's. She smiled happily and retreated back to her boyfriend. Robin turned to Starfire and smiled before turning back to the titans east. "So if anything goes wrong you can handle it?" Bumble Bee nodded. "Okay, just checking." Cyborg stepped into the circle as blue light started to shine under each titan's feet. "See you whenever!" Terra called happily waving. The rest of the titans waved to the others as the original titans (including Terra) left for the other universe.

In a few seconds, each team popped up in front of the other. Soon, seven teams were all standing together. "Uhhh..." Danny rubbed his head, looking at the rest of the MBC and back. "Who are you?" Scott asked as the rest of the young X-Men got up. "DUDE!!!" All of the teams turned to see Beast Boy practically kissing their feet. "THEY'RE THE X-MEN!" He cried to his friends. "Uhh, yeah. And we're the Teen Titans. What's your point?" Cyborg asked. "Uhhh...I think we would be best off if we all introduced ourselves." Danny Fenton had said that and everybody turned to him. "Okay. You go first." Haruhi said, poking at his ghostly form. He laughed nervously. Terra quickly pulled Beast Boy away from the X-Men, who were watching Beast Boy like he was some type of phsycopath while everybody got up. "My name's Danny Fenton, or my other name is Danny Phantom. I'm half ghost half human." Everybody gave him a worried look. "Uhh...let's just say it was my parent's expiriment gone wrong." All of the teams rose an eyebrow. "And I'm Tucker! His best friend!" He put an arm over Danny's shoulders. "I'm also single, ladies!" He smiled and winked in an attempt to flirt. "Oh give me a break..." Haruhi graoned, glarring at him. "MORE flirts to be around..." She retreated to the back of the club while all the girls stared at slight disgust and distaste of the PDA boy.

"Well, Sam Manson, a close friend of me and Tucker's, went missing seven days ago. We're here looking for her."

"Hey! We're looking for a friend of our's too who disappered seven days ago as well!" Tamaki said happily. "Her name is Renge Houshakuji and she's our Lady Manager!" Everybody looked at them. "OH! Whoops! I forgot to say! These are the twins, Hikaru and Karou, they're the twincest type. Then there's Honey-senpai, who's the boy lolita type. Next we have Mori-senpai who is the stoic type. After that we have Haruhi here who's the natural type. She joined the host club to pay off debt because she's a commoner. There's Kyoya, he's the cool type. Then..." He pointed to each Ouran member as he listed off their names then finally, with a flip of his hair, said "I am Tamaki Suoh! The princely type!" He struck one of his flirting poses and all of the girls started to awe that were passing by.

Terra rolled her eyes while Starfire tilted her head to the side in curiosity. Rouge blushed silently and scoffed. Jean rose an eyebrow but blushed slightly. Sam's eyes widened and she blushed a dark shade of red but also scoffed like Rouge and looked away. "Soo not worth it." She mumbled to herself. Chris looked relived at her reaction but was still slightly tense. Candace squeeled slightly and blushed while Danny and Tucker just turned and stared at each other. All the rest of the boys had gotten slightly jealouse of the host club. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and simply shrugged, turning back to the others. Phineas cleared his throat.

"My name's Phineas and this is my brother Ferb and my sister Candace. That's Irving our...Irving...that's Buford our bully, and Baljeet our scholastic lover." Irving squeeled like his fan-boy self at them and mentally took a snapshot, saying 'click!' "Okay. Isabella, our dear friend who has helped us plently on our regular day-to-day subjects, has gone missing seven days ago too!" Robin rose an eyebrow, piecing something together in his mind. "Well as some of you might know-" Scott looked at Beast Boy. "We're the X-Men. Uhh, yeah. Our friend Kitty went missing seven days ago." Another piece to Robin's puzzle was added. "I'm Scott, that's Jean, that's Kurt, that's Evan, and that's Rouge." He pointed to each one as he read down the names. Beast Boy was basically drooling. He should be thankful that Terra was there to close his jaw over and over again.

"Well we're the MBC, Monster Buster Club. I'm Sam, this is Danny, and that's Chris. Our alien friend, Cathy, went missing exactly seven days ago as well..." Sam trailed off in thought. "Notice something too?" Robin asked her. She nodded. "It's too much of a coincidence that nearly every girl that's gone missing went missing on the same day, let alone in the same _place_." The boy wonder nodded in response. "I noticed that too." Scott cut in. "And I agree. It is way too much of a coincidence." Sam nodded. "Well we'll discuss this after everybody is introduced."

"You guys are the only ones left, arn't you?" Tamaki asked. Robin nodded. "We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin, this is my girlfriend Starfire, that's Beast Boy, that's Cyborg, and that's Terra. Our friend Raven went missing seven days ago...which is really starting to bug me."

"Maybe we should all get some rest?" Phineas suggested. "What, why?" MBC Danny asked. Ferb pointed at the sunset behind them. "If we're going to find them, we probably want to be well rested." Sam added. She turned to Danny and Chris. "Let's get to bed at least. If everybody else wants to stay up tonight that's up to them but..." Just as Sam was finishing all the others started to agree with her.

Every team started to retreat to the motel...which the host club found unsuitable so the entire team (which means every team) ended up staying at a five star hotel.

As the sun set, a message was being sent through the galaxy, still a while away from it's destination.

* * *

YAY! ^^ Alright, now it's 2:10 and I'm bored...I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks! ^^


	11. Madam S

**Chapter 9:**

**Madam S**

Her want to do this was indescribable. Her need to do this was much more powerful than almost any other feeling that she felt before. The only problem was...what was it she wanted to do?

Sam Manson sat on her beanie bag chair, she held a breakfast bar in her hands. Chewing away at it, she started to ponder what it was exactly that she felt such a need to do. Why was it so important to her? Was she supposed to do something that day that would change her life? She sure hopped not. Frowning, she went for another bite, only to find she was biting plastic. Looking down at it, she realized she had finally finished off the bar. She got up from her comfy seat and threw the wrapper into the garbage.

"CANNON BALL!" Cathy and Isabella screamed together as they jumped into the pool. Renge and Kitty screamed in terror as the giant wave crashed over them. Sam, however, did not notice this as she sat and got a tan in the warm sun.

...She didn't like when the wave came crashing over her.

Spitting out water, Sam struggled to scream. "Wh-What the h-HECK guys?" She hissed between coughs. Cathy and Isabella looked at each other and smiled before giving her a peace sign. Raven sat under cover in the bar, drinking a smoothie that was, once again, alchol free. "Like, yeah! Now I'm soaking wet!" Kitty complained as she twisted her hair, squeezing the liquids out. Renge just sat there on her red beach towel, which was laid on one of those beach chairs, glarring at the two girls in the pool. "Sorry!" Cathy stated. "Yeah! We didn't know it was going to be that big!" Isabella finished for Cathy, refrencing to the giant wave that had overtaken the entire patio. "Just don't do it again, would ya?" Renge voiced, sitting back against her towel. She yelped in suprise at the cold feeling when she leaned back. "THAT'S FREEZING!" She screeched. Kitty looked at her and stated to laugh.

_What is it...? _Sam thought as she set a towel down on her beach chair. _It's obviously not that I wanted to go in the pool... _She turned to see Cathy and Isabella happily splashing each other like little children. The wet drops that were splashed in their hair shined with integrety. Sighing, she decidded she'd give it another try.

A while later, all of the girls sat around the T.V, playing Dragon Age: Origins. (A/N: I'M SO OBSESSED! XD)

"NO! YOU CAN'T LET ALISTAR BE KING! IT'LL RUIN YOUR RELATIONSHIP!" Cathy screeched as Renge rose an eyebrow. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Well she IS offley close to cheating on him with Ogren so..." Isabella stated. Cathy glarred. "Bella! Ogren's a dwarf! She'd have to lean down for him to kiss her! She's a freckin' human mage!" Isabella sighed. "So?" Renge hissed to the two girls. "SHUT UP! I'm trying to kiss him!"

"Ogren?"

"Yes!"

"RENGE!"

"I'm joking! I'm kissing Zevran!"

"WHAT?! He hated you ten seconds ago!"

"I know!" Cathy and Isabella stared in awe while Raven tried to read her book as she sat on the couch. Renge, Cathy and Isabella were sitting on the floor. Kitty was also sitting on the couch, typing away on her computer. Sam was standing behind the couch, watching them play. "YOU'RE AMAZING!" Cathy squeeked happily. Isabella was still gaping at the sight of the elf and human kissing. "Uh oh, people won't like that!" Sam joked. She didn't exactly enjoy the game all too much, concidering it's so...gory...but it was a fun game to watch! Especially if it was Renge playing! "Do you think Alistar will be upset?" Isabella asked, finally coming out of her cocoon. "Well he dosn't want to be king and he has the option not to be so he can be with me. BUT he thinks he has to and DUMPS me to serve as a king because two Grey Wardens can't have a child together by rules AND he has to have a wife and child in order to serve as king and he expects that I won't move on. No, no way! He can't have it both ways!" Renge answered, biting her lip as she chose the 'kiss me' option.

"Wow, you're all fired up, arn't you?" Sam asked, leaning on the light pink couch. She nodded. "Wait a second...you offered Alistar to stay with you in your tent not too long ago!" Renge nodded. "I think it was five days ago to these guys."

"WHAT?! AND HE DUMPS YOU?!"

"Yep."

"What a little-"

"HEY! He's still the Alistar my charecter fell in love with!"

Cathy huffed and set her chin onto the palm of her hand.

As much as Sam was enjoying this, she still felt that ping in her chest, telling her to do something. _So it wasn't this either..._

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, Bows, I dare you to run down our sidewalk without a shirt on!" Kitty challenged. Renge gasped. "That's-That's so unlady like!" A few seconds passed and Renge gained a wicked smile. "I like it." Raven's eye was twitching and Sam rose an eyebrow as Renge walked through the door. "You know...isn't that against the law?" Isabella asked. "Isabella, it's Hollywood! There are hookers on nearly every sidewalk, SOLICITING POLICE! I'm sure one half nude girl running down a sidewalk is nothing here." The fireside girl shrugged in response. _Alright...this is defenitly NOT what I wanted to do! _Sam mentally screamed to herself.

Night soon came and Sam was sitting on her bed, her light on. The moon shined brightly outside her window. A sigh escaped her lips. She missed Danny, she knew she did. She knew she wanted nothing more than to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

She knew she couldn't...

Sometimes, she just wished that she could at least talk to him. Even if it was just a letter or something, that way she could talk to him but not tell him where she was.

That's when it hit her.

"Kitty?" The brunette rolled over in her bed and looked up at Sam who was standing in her doorway. "Uhh?" She asked in a word only describes as groggly. (A/N: I don't know if that's a real word, but I'm using it! XD) "Could I...use your labtop?" The mutant glarred at her but shifted her hand towards her computer, which sat on the chair, swaying it like she was telling it to shoo. "Just grab it.." She moaned as she fell back asleep. Sam nodded and whispered a thank you, taking the portable computer and retreating back to her room.

It was five in the morning when Tucker's PDA went off. Moaning, Tucker hit Danny with a stick. "Could you get that?" Danny woke up and ruffled his black hair, glarring at the boy who slept in the bed across from him. Getting up out of the bed slowly, he silently picked up the PDA and looked at it. Raising an eyebrow, he read the green message.

_"Hello,_

_My name is Madam S and I'd like to talk."_

He glarred and replied. _"What are you? Some ghost?"_

A few seconds later, reply popped up.

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Well, why are you trying to talk to Tucker?"_

_"I'm not."_

_"What? Then who do you think you're speaking to?"_

_"I was hoping he would get the message and give it to you but you picking it up directly is just fine."_

Danny grimaced.

_"Why do you want to talk to me?"_

_"No reason, I would just like a pen pal!"_

_"How do you know me?"_

That's when he noticed the screen name was GhDannyFentonOst. "Grr...TUCKER!" He silently hissed. This girl probably thought that she had speaken to him before through a friend's PDA. _Gosh Tucker, the things you do to meet girls! _He sighed and typed in: _"You know what? Don't answer that!"_

_"It's nice to speak with you."_

_"Uhh, yeah."_

_"So...you're involved with ghosts?"_

He smiled and chuckled, typing in: _"You have no idea..."_

The RA girls sat in front of the T.V once more, the time was eleven thirty. "Just kill him!" Isabella screeched, glarring at King Loghain.

"But he could be a valuble ally!" Renge argued. "Alistar dosn't like it!" Cathy answered.

"Screw Alistar! He dumped me! He's stupid! I don't need his opinion!" Renge huffed, indicating her anger. Raven rose an eyebrow and set down her book. "Wow...you're taking this break up hard...and it wasn't even a real break up." The three arguing girls glarred up at her. Kitty sat there, giggling at her friends. Suddenly, the door opened up and they saw a tired Sam walk in. "Late night typing much?" Kitty asked. Sam looked at her. "You have no idea..."

* * *

So where's this story going now? What do you think? ^^ I hope you enjoyed it! I hope Im' playing this out correctly but...hey! ^^ This is for fun so...please review! Thank you so much!


	12. Hey, You Have Powers?

Raven stomped down the hallways of the mansion, eagar to rid her mind of the nightmare he had the night before. She had another Trigon dream, which she was finding hard to clean her mind of. _I have to control my emotions! _She thought. _I can't risk anybody here finding out about my powers! _Her breathing harshed and she eyes narrowed, Raven held her book tightly under her arm. The thought had crossed her mind that if they had ended up here like she did, then they weren't exactly your defenition of NORMAL either, but her powers were dark. They were something evil. They were something she couldn't risk letting her friends know about. Her steps became slightly more forced as she continued down the hall-

"HI RAVEN!" The teen titan screamed as another RA mansion member screeched a greeting. A dark energy surrounded the vase that stood right next to two of them on a stand. The colorful piece broke apart into two thousand shards as it spread around the hallway. Cathy, the suprise RA mansion member, stared at the pieces in awe then turned back to Raven, who was in awe as well at what had just happened. "Raven...what...did...you...do?"

**Chapter 10:**

**Hey, You Have Powers?**

Raven and Cathy stood across from each other, their eyes not parting. Silence overcame the walkway as the broken vase laid smashed on the floor.

"What...was that?"

"My..." Raven stopped suddenly.

"Your what?"

"Powers..." Raven gulped. The word slipped like poision through her lips and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"You...have powers?"

Raven nodded hesitantly.

"ZEEWA!" Cathy smiled happily as she launched herself into a hug with Raven. The pale titan launched something of her own, a shrill scream deep from her throat. "I have powers too! I'm from Rhapsodia!" Cathy unlocked her arms from Raven, who was glad she did, and stretched her arms to both sides of the hallway. The dark powered girl gasped as the limbs on the blonde went unreasonably far. "See?" Cathy flashed her a large grin. Raven's eyes widened as she pointed behind the rhapsodian. "Uhh..." She pulled her arms back and turned around, seeing the rest of the girls stunnded behind her. "Oh, hey guys!" She said happily.

Sam rose an eyebrow. "Oookay?" Isabella just stood there, her mouth wide open. "You...wanna explain to us what we just saw?" Sam crossed her arms and gave them a skeptical look. Raven and Cathy both gulped.

"So...you're an alien and YOU have powers?" Renge asked, pointing to the both of them. They both nodded. "Well that's fine with me. My best friend was half ghost. Why would THIS worry me?" The goth shrugged, crossing her arms again. "Well my friends knocked an alien in a space ship down, found the Lake Nose Monster, time travled, made a giant gelitin monster, made a new titanic, are one hit wonders, AND were secret agents." Isabella shrugged too. "This is only a _little _new for me." Kitty gulped. "Uhhh...I think I should show you something..." The brunette stood up and walked over to the counter. "What are you doing?" Raven asked, lifting her own eyebrow. Kitty took a deep breath and and phased her hand through the granit. "I'm a mutant. My power is phasing through things." Renge's jaw dropped. "You're...joking." Kitty scoffed. "Bows, my hand is _inside _the counter. What more proof do you need?" Renge glared at the brunette.

"So half of the RA population are super heroes?" All three girls nodded. "So...COOL!" Renge exclaimed happily. "You are such...a weirdo." Kitty hissed through her teeth. Renge growled. "Wanna say something to my face Prep?"

"Already did!" The two butted heads.

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples. "I hate you all, so much." Cathy started to burst out laughing. Isabella and Sam both watched in silence as chaos formed around them. "Why is she laughing?" Isabella whispered to the goth. She shrugged in response. "No idea."

* * *

"Who the HECK is Madam S?" Tucker asked, staring at his PDA screen. Danny Fenton stopped what he was doing, setting his milk down. He coughed as the liquids rushed down the wrong hole. "Uhh...I don't know! Why are you asking me? I mean, why would I know?" Tucker turned to his friend. "You know something." Scott said, glaring. Robin set down his apple. "What ARE you hiding?" Danny cowered and gulped. The MBC Danny groaned. "Aw, Dude, what are you yelling at him for?" Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't know! Robin's always doing this." Evan nodded. "So is Scott." Sam walked up to Danny Fenton. "What are you hiding from us?"

"I WAS TALKING TO A GIRL ONLINE THOUGH TUCKER'S PDA! GOSH!" The group immediatly settled down. Scott and Robin looked dissapointed and Sam sighed. Looking down, Kyoya stayed silent. Haruhi watched in pure, annoyed awe. She probably mumbled something about 'darn rich people' and something about her money. "I just want to go home." Candace moaned, her head falling into her arms. The kitchen now held a quiet atmosphere. That's the way it would stay, if only for a while.

* * *

Alright! ^^ I'm done! Please R&R!


	13. SCHOOL

**Chapter 11:**

**Silent**

**Captivating**

**Horrifying**

**Ongoing**

**Operative**

**Loony-bin**

_"No..." Kitty hissed, venom sitting like a cobra in her mouth._

_General Gain nodded. "If you wish to say here in the mansion you must."_

_The six RA mansion girls glared with stone eyes at his hologram._

_"I hate you." Sam got through her teeth. "BUT I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL! NO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!" Renge screeched, dropping to her knees. "What are you complaining about? You can start a new host club up."_

_"TOO MANY BAD MEMORIES!" Gain stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. He then began to speak again. "I know you are upset about this, but you only have to attend for two hours." The six gave out a sigh._

_"But you have to get your work done very quickly."_

_The six gasped loudy._

_"But you can finish it all for homework." A sigh._

_"But your lunch break will only be twenty minutes." A gasp._

_"But you only have to go on Saturday and Sunday." A cheer._

_"And you will be attending with others." The six of them started to shrug and mumble. "Good, now that that's out of the way..." The transmission ended._

!

"IT'S ON FIRE! IT'S ON FIRE!" Sam screamed horridly at the sight of the six pancakes setting what could only be described as a burning fire. Isabella screamed and started to desperatly look around for a fire extinguisher. Renge's eyes widened at the flames and she backed up slowly, starting to tremble.

"SOMEBODY GET A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

Cathy finally emerged with one, spraying everywhere...

...BUT the fire.

"CATHY!"

"Here." Raven and Sam took it from her and began to pour the foamish substence at it. WHen the fire was out, everybody crowded around. Kitty spoke what was on everybody's minds. "Great, our school clothes are ruined." Everybody else turned to look at her. "Yeah, well I'm pretty sure we can find something else." Raven looked down at the pancakes. "But it looks like we're going without breakfast."

"Well it's just two hours of school. Even if it IS just twenty minutes, how late can lunch be?" Isabella asked.

!

"You had to ask didn't you?" Raven inquired, picking her noodles up with a fork.

"THE LAST CLASS? LUNCH IS THE LAST CLASS?" Renge screeched, stuffing three big spoonfulls of yogurt in her mouth. M&M's spilled out and she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Apperently." Cathy sighed, twirling her own noodles. "I hate this school." Isabella sighed. "Wait, isn't it summer?" Sam shook her head. "No, we're in an entirely diffrent universe now. Chances are their schedual isn't the same. Isabella shrugged and bit the chicken off of her fork.

!

Flick.

The light in Isabella's room went off, allowing the girl to rest peacefully. Pulling the covers over her body, she turned on her side and closed her eyes, shutting her mind down for the night.

_"Huh?" Isabella looked around, being surrounded by nothing but pure white. Raising her eyebrows, she sighed. This was going to be a long night. _

_"Hello?" Isabella called, her voice echoing. She found this useless as no one responded to her. "What the-?" Weeping could suddenly be heard from all around her, echoing just as her voice had done. The voice was familiar, well, the weeping sounded familiar because the person crying did. That's when she realized who it was. "Cathy? Cathy where are you? Are you okay?"_

_BOOM!_

_The white pureness surrounding her suddenly became burning in flames. "AH!" She screeched, falling on her butt. "NO! NO!" Isabella instantly pulled herself up at Raven's uncommon howl. "Raven? Raven! Hey, are you okay?"_

_Another scene transission sent her for a loop when she was surrounded by posters of Miyabi-kun and money. Isabella narowed her eyes, fully sure of who this was. "Renge?" Renge's delicate figure could be made up in the middle, staring gleefully at the posters. "Miyabi-kun...I'll find your equal some day." She sighed as she watched Renge clasp her hands together happily._

_"W-WAHHH!" _

_Alice in Wonderland scene!_

_She was falling down some type of hole, objects upon objects flying at her. "What are ya screaming about?" A voice called. Isabella turned to see Sam sipping a soda right beside her. "Sam!"_

_"I've had this dream millions of times before. Why are you just suddenly here?" The raven-haired girl rose an eyebrow and returned to screaming._

_Once she hit the ground, she was somewhere else. But where was she?_

_"AHHHHHHHHH!" Looking up, Isabella screeched and moved out of the way, making room for Kitty to fall next to her._

_She, instead, fell right through the floor._

_Isabella gasped. "Kitty!"_

"AHHHHHHH!" Everybody in the house awoke with a start, sweat pouring from their skin.

"What was that?" the thought came to everybody's minds as they absently greeted one another to the new morning.

!

Sighing from lack of sleep, Renge pulled out the apple juice, a brand new bottle that they all MADE SURE was juice before buying it.

"Okay, was it just me or did somebody else have a weird dream that consisted of Isabella visiting?" Sam asked, nervously fiddling with the table cloth. Isabella set down her fork and looked at her, raising her eyebrows. "What? I did too!" Cathy exclaimed.

"Me...too." Raven spoke softly, wiping her mouth gently with a napkin. "Me three." Renge spoke, walking towards the table. Kitty rose her eyebrow and laughed. "Hey! I guess we all did!"

A silent deadly aura thick enough to cut with a knife filled the room.

"Drink up!" Renge ordered, giving off her own fake smile. Each girl poured her own juice, except for Raven and Sam.

"After what happened the last time, no thank you."

Raven nodded.

Renge sighed and returned to eating her fruit.

"Uhh, guys?" Isabella spoke suddenly and unsurely, as if worried it was not her turn to speak. The table turned their attention to her. "I think I...was literally in your dreams." The eyes of every girl widened conciderably. "You know...it's very possible that something could have happened to her cells when she switched universes that gave her powers and they are just now showing up." Kitty spoke, setting her utsenile down. The group nodded, drinking the apple juice to their heart's desire.

!

So Isabella has powers? What are her powers exactly? Does Kitty know what she's talking about? What is happening? ^^

I know ths chapter probably sucked but I'm making a sister fic for this story called 'L.A is the Life.' I promise you all that in one point in time the Hollywood RA's will meet the L.A RA's! Hope you guys liked it! thank you all so very much for reviewing! I'd like to give thanks to FanFLover10, CathyRulz4Ever, Story Writing Guy (Your criticism has helped...immensely.), xXxZaraxXx, and Akira LeiMei1010! Thank you all so so much for your support and you're what's kept this story going! ^^


End file.
